Breach: The Other Soul Society
by Llafn Ysbryd
Summary: Breach will follow the story of Soul Reapers of the British Isles and Ireland. All OC cast. No Canon is sacred to me... you have been warned. Will feature: Large Swords, Scythes, Hijinks, Shonen Action&Adventure!, Insanity of both kinds and Spiky hair.
1. Glossary of Terms

A thought came to me, what would a British (and Irish) Soul Society be like, so I started converting terms. I'm going to write a fanfic set in this but, I'd like some opinions from others first. This Page is also serving as a glossary for the fic

Races:

Cyhyraeth/ Reapers = Shinigami

Grim Reaper = Visard

Exorcist = Quincy

Revenant = Arrancar

Liche = Vasto Lorde

Wright = Adjucahs

Wraith = Gillian

Ur-Shadow = Menos

Shadow = Hollow

Demi-Shadow = Demi- Hollow

Ghost = Wholes/Pluses

Poltergeist = Jibaku-Soulor _Earth-bound Spirit_

Homunculus = Artificial Soul

Rift = Garganta

Shadowfall = Hollowification

Annwyn = Soul Society

Avalon = The bit were the Shinigami are

Midgard = Rukongai

Niflheim = Hueco Mundo

Heavenly Gate = Senkaimon

Bilröst = Dangai Precipice World

Banishment = Konso

Exorcism = Purifying Hollows ( Which makes the Reapers angry at the Exorcist's choice of name)

Shadowstep = Flash-step

Mortal Coil/ Shackle = Chain of Fate

Cero (I can't think of anything cool enough to replace this)

Encroachment

Rift = Garganta

Shadowfall = Hollowification

Sorcery, spells = Kido

Aura = Rieatsu

Hud Enaid/Soul Magic(not happy with this name) = Reiryoku

Meysydd Enaid(Soul Strands) = Reiraku

Rhannau(parts) = Spirit particles

Zanpakutoh terms:

Llafn Ysbryd/ La-af-in Yes-Braid(spirit blade): Zanpakutoh

Torri Sêl(seal break) = Shikai

Dinistr Sêl(seal destruction) = Bankai

Dychwelyd Llafn(Returning Blade) = Resurrección

Ail rhyddhau (second release) = Segunda Etapa

In the interests of simplicity the ranking structure is the same as Soul Society's, if somebody can come up with a coherent medieval ranking system well and good.

**Visual Differences**

Annwyn is medieval in appearance, castles and such.

The Cyhyraeth(Reapers) wear black hooded robes with black gloves, boots, trousers and a shirt(all medieval or Renaissance style) . The Captains wear a suit of armour under their robes, or if they prefer a coloured shirt and black waistcoat. The Armour is light and mainly there for visual appearance. A Captain's robe has white symbols on the back showing rank.

A Cyhyraeth's Llafn Ysbryd(sealed) is most commonly in the from of a cruciform longsword (which can vary in length and be one handed or two handed) or an Arming sword. An Estoc is not uncommon either. Particularly powerful Cyhyraeth tend to have scythes most Captains would hold their Llafn Ysbryd in scythe form.

Exorcists are a bit different from Quincy, they tend to have more sword users(form swords from Rhannau and then create energy slashes like arrows, as far as I can tell this should be possible under Bleach's rules, like Ishida's Seele Schneiders, see: .com/wiki/Seele_Schneider )

Most would use high power longbows though.

If there were Bount they would be called Vampyres (If nobody could think of anything cooler)

So if anybody has any ideas or terminology (or can think of some better things than the ones I've made) Speak up... or type up?... hmm... (by using a review)

It will be called BREACH

Mainly because if you switch the 'R' with 'L' you get... BLEACH!!!!

________

I'll might have a prologue up this week, might not, but hopefully I will.


	2. Prologue: Falling Shadows

**Prologue: Falling Shadows**

_Hunger consumes us..._

The black monster with the white mask screamed.

_We fear the hunger_

_We fear the Unknown_

The body of a black haired child, a girl was before it, a chain came from her chest, the other end was connected to a metal plate on the chest of an ethereal version of the girl, her spirit. She was scared, confused.

The White masked shadow, found these emotions... delicious. It reached out a clawed appendage (it couldn't possibly be called an arm) and grabbed the chain by the middle. The girl screamed out in pain.

_Our existence is sorrow, Sorrow is what we bring_

"Don't, you know you can't escape from me, your time is up, you will find peace in being a part of me" It was a gruff voice, heavy and deep. The girl couldn't see him clearly but there was a silhouette of a bulky man, there seemed to be horns coming from the man's forehead.

_We prey on each other and are harvested_

_Devoid of purpose other than hunger_

The monster hissed at the horned man, and snapped the girl's chain. The girl's vision went fuzzy, the horned man leapt forward with an inhuman roar, ripping the mask from the monster.

"You taste awful, pathetic Shadow!" The horned man snarled. The girl lost all sight, as her chain devoured itself

_Not whole, but Hollow_

_We try to fill ourselves_

"Mama! Papa!, It... it ate them... *whimper*" The girl cried.

"I know, I'm sorry... come I need you to eat this..." The horned man said, she still couldn't see him clearly.

"Uhhhgh, what is it, it tastes horrible" The girl complained.

"You don't want to know, all you do need to know is, if you don't eat it, you'll become something like the shadow that killed your parents"

On hearing this, the girl dried her tears and ate the vile substance...

_We are only shadows of our former selves_

"Now I have a choice for you" The horned man said after she regained consciousness.

_We can never be the same_

Ten years after this mysterious event is where our story begins...

______

This is the prologue so it's short, the first chapter will make more sense of this.


	3. Chapter One: Breach of Reality

I don't own Bleach. (I'm not breaking any copyright laws... I think)

* * *

Chapter 1: _**Breach of Reality**_

_What if all we thought was true was a lie?_

_What if we've been catching shards of the Truth?_

_But Missing the Picture?_

Name/Tristan Reid

Age/16 years old

Eye colour/Green

Hair colour/Reddish blond

Occupation/Secondary School Student

Tristan looked through the window. He absently gave the correct answer to the teacher he wasn't paying attention to, didn't know why he bothered. A spirit was floating outside the window a young punk, making faces at him.

_Cheh, Nothing changes, everyone makes assumptions even when dead, bet it doesn't cross that idiot's mind that I can see him..._

How long had it been since he had begun to see the dead, it was, ten years ago, right?

Tristan lazily turned his head in her direction, Beatrice Lewis, 'Trixy' to her friends, not that there were many, and those that were weren't very close, she didn't even let Tristan in to her little shell. Not that he blamed her, most people just wanted to take and take and give nothing in return.

Wouldn't be good for a person who had so little left to give...

Ten years ago, that's when her parents died, murdered, murderer never caught. It's when she started to hide the lower half of her face with a tightly wound scarf. When for some reason she dyed a lock of her short black hair green. It's when the joy went from her brown eyes.

Tristan didn't know why but since that day, he'd started to see the dead, at first, it was just feelings, glimpses from the corner of his eye. He was pretty sure there were others in his class who could see them, those who had been around Trixy long enough. Tristan didn't care, being able to see the dead, it was just a bother, an annoyance, like most things.

Trixy seemed to notice someone was staring at her, she scowled at Tristan. He wondered if she thought he was leering, she was kinda well endowed for her age, wasn't excessive. Tristan nipped the thought at the bud, last thing that girl needed was him chasing her skirt. Tristan sighed, this day was such a drag.

…

Everyday was for him...

Tristan looked out the window, his thoughts, like ashes to the wind...

It was a while before Tristan realised that the bell signalling the end of the school day was ringing.

Most of the class had already left. Tristan noticed that Trixy still hadn't left. He stopped in front of her, she was staring down at her desk, something fairly unpleasant was scratched into the wood. So that was what the frown was about.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I really am a freak, if they're really right" She said, as if sensing he was there.

Tristan flicked her forehead.

"Owww..."

"Well, there has to be some reason for you being such a shorty, midget!" Tristan said with little emotion. She was kinda small.

"I suppose you're a freak too, explains why you're such a big jerk" Trixy replied, rubbing her forehead.

"Yes, something like that, come, I'll walk you home" Tristan answered and walked off, without waiting.

Trixy blinked, then grabbed her things.

"Hey, wait up, you jerk!"She shouted.

"... I can't help it if your legs are too short, midget" Tristan shouted back.

As they exited the school, Tristan spoke.

"What's really wrong? A little thing like what was on your desk wouldn't shake you up."

"I don't know, I've just had a really bad feeling today, like everything is going to crumble apart, I don't know"

"Cheh, that all, well..."

Tristan didn't didn't finish, mostly due to being thrown into a wall, it hurt.

"Gahhh!!"

"Tristan!!!" Trixy screamed.

Most of the entrance to the school had crumbled, several students were unconscious, more were panicking in fright.

Tristan looked about, something was crushing him, he was a against a wall... and in the air? He was being held by something, what the hell was going on, Trixy had air blowing around her, she seemed to be trying to do something, it wasn't working, whatever it was.

"Dammit!" She screamed. "I can't get out, why can't I get out!"

Get out? What was going on?

"_**You smell tasty, kid, really tasty, I'm reallly going to enjoy you"**_

What the...? Who said that? It was coming from in front of him, something was talking, it wasn't friendly. It was a strange voice, rippling, like there was two things talking at once. Tristan could sense a faint outline of something.

He head-butted it.

The shimmering form swung back, it really hadn't been expecting that. Tristan was released, and a bit dizzy, no time for that though, he had to grab Trixy and run, though he wasn't confidant of his chances of out running this... thing.

"_**Dude! That hurt!, heh I guess this just means you'll be all the more tasty once I've eaten you"**_

Tristan looked about, where was she?

"_**Owww, Ouch, What the hell are you doing girl quit pulling on my mask, that hurts, it hurts!"**_

Well, that answered where Trixy was, Tristan had to agree, what the hell was she doing!

"Tristan, RUN!!, Don't worry about me, GO!"

"Don't be stupid!" Tristan yelled. "I'm not leaving you behind!"

Trixy pulled harder on... whatever it was that she was pulling on, prompting a screech of pain from the unseen(to Tristan at least) monster.

"If you don't go, we're both going to die!"

Trixy was flung off and slammed into the ground.

"_**WRONG!!! if you got away I'd just find you both again!"**_

The monster brought it's head close to Trixy, sniffing.

"_**You smell strange girl... like a reaper... but you smell more like me, like a shadow!"**_

The monster, a Shadow? laughed.

"_**You're a Revenant!, but you're so weak, how are you?, it doesn't matter, I've never tasted a Revenant before." **_

Tristan was confused, what was it talking about, Reaper? Revenant? Then he could see the Shadow.

It was hideous, a lanky hairy grey beast. On it's long jawed head was some sort of white mask, looked a bit bulldog like, maybe more like a pug, it was certainly ugly enough. What really caught his eyes, was the wicked claws, or more particularly, what they were about to do.

He was too slow, there wasn't anything he could do if he was fast enough.

Her throat was slit, and crimson splashed the sky. Tristan fell to his knees. The Shadow laughed and stomped over to him. Tristan waited for his death to come.

It didn't, the Shadow was looking a the corpse of Trixy. It seemed, worried. Tristan notices the air swirling around the body, then something stranger happened, the lips of the dead body moved, and it talked.

"_**Follt, Begor Llwynog"**_(1)

The air blasted outwards from Trixy's corpse and Tristan heard a horrific screeching. He was thrown backwards by the blast. When he looked up, he saw it.

_Another Shadow?_

It looked remarkably like a fox, if a fox's orange fur was green like grass, the other markings were still there but were the tip of the tail should have been white fur, there was a pole with a ball on the end, white like it's mask. The claws on it's paws were longer they were white too. The mask on it's head was like the skull of a fox, though the teeth were still needle like, they were nastier looking, a pair of twisted horns swept back over a glossy black mane.

It was much smaller than the Shadow that attacked the school being only slightly larger than a real fox would be.

"_**I won't let you eat us, filth!" **_The fox-shadow snarled at the larger one.

_Us?_

Tristan quickly caught on, this... shadow in front of him was... Trixy? What the hell had happened the day her parents died? It didn't matter.

"Kick that guy's ass Trixy!" Tristan shouted.

Trixy looked back, she seemed shocked, then she nodded and darted towards the Shadow. It flung out a long arm, which nearly hit Trixy. Her claws raked the Shadow's back. It did something unexpected.

It's hair rose up and clubbed Trixy out of the way. She hit the ground hard and rolled. She got up again and darted forth again, The Shadow fired it's hair out at her but she nimbly avoided them. She scrabbled at the Shadow's mask, but her claws couldn't really dig deep.

The Shadow laughed and batted her off.

"_**Ha!, you are a Revenant, but, you're so so weak, this is ridiculous, I should just quit playing around with you."**_

The Shadow stomped over to Trixy's prone form. Tristan grit his teeth, there was nothing he could do, nothing!

Nothing...

A black form, fluttered in the sky, Tristan heard a young man's voice.

"Scream out your desires , raise your wings in pride, take flight and gouge out their eyes! Spell of Destruction number 37: **SLIVER LEAD!! **(2)

A silvery spear shot out and pierced the Shadow in it's right arm, It yelled and leapt back.

"_**Dammit, I've spent too much time playing about, show yourself, Cyhyraeth!"**_

A small black figure landed infront of the Shadow. She, at least it looked like a she, she was a bit... flat so it was hard to tell, the black hooded robe was loose rather than form fitting. She pulled her hood down. Long white hair spilled out, a delicate hand brushed it back. The other hand held the pole of a grey scythe, with a blue tassel where the blade started. The blade was straight and pointed, only one side was edged.

"_**Another girl, how tasty"**_ The Shadow

Tristan looked at the gir – wait a moment, that wasn't...

"**I AM A GUY!**" The pretty boy roared, slashing at the Shadow, which flung back to avoid decapitation.

"_**Ohh, Scary, Don't hurt me... Just Kidding"**_

Forms sprung from the Shadow's back, puppets made from it's hair, with teeth and claws of horn.

They lunged at the white haired pretty boy. The Scythe made short work of them.

"Heh, you 're a strong one, aren't you?" He said.

More hair puppets came. Pretty boy slashed through them, and suddenly appeared in front of the Shadow.

"Got you!"

The Shadow narrowed it's eyes. _**"Nope"**_

The hair that made up one of the puppets that pretty boy had defeated, spiralled up and pierced his leg. The Shadow then punched him away, sending pretty boy skittering and tumbling away. The Shadow seemed to be fond of sending people flying with his fists. Pretty got up, one of his legs was injured, now, his one arm was busted. He'd still be able to use the sycthe, it'd be slow now though.

"_**That's what you get for being cocky kid!"**_ The Shadow mocked.

Pretty Boy noticed Trixy, she was still down for the count, but she was beginning to stir.

_Two, there's two of them, I don't want to take two on, I better finish this one before it gets up!_

Tristan saw the pretty boy going for Trixy, Tristan also went for her, he was closer, but... what could he do, he was powerless, there was nothing he could do! He was utterly impotent.

_Do you want to ssave her?_ A voice hissed in Tristan's head.

_Yes..._

…_when the reaper sstrikess, make ssure that you take the sstrike, make ssure that you take it in the heart anywhere elsse, and you will die, if you do it right, you will have power..._

Tristan didn't know why, but for some reason, he trusted the soft dry hissing voice, course he knew trusting weird voices in your head was a dodgy idea, real or not...

He trusted it, and he wanted to save her.

Trixy opened her eyes just in time to scream.

Petty Boy glared at the kid his scythe had impaled.

"Well... this sucks"

Blue light burst forth, The Shadow, abruptly lost an arm, it screamed. The smoke cleared.

A slightly tall guy in a black hooded robe stood before Pretty Boy and Trixy. The robe was open at the front, he wore a black shirt and waistcoat, black pants and soft black boots that went to the knee. He held a large scythe, grey in colour. It was Tristan.

He looked down at the the pretty boy, who had fallen to the ground. Mr. Pretty wore white clothes like the ones Tristan did, minus a robe and waist coat.

"Hey, girly boy, what's your name?" Tristan asked.

"My name is Sir Kay Cunedda, I'M NOT A GIRL!"

"Thanks for the power, and next time, don't go for my friend, go for the monster!"

Tristan dashed through hair puppets, ripping them apart. He sped towards the Shadow that had been the cause of this.

_That kid took all my power, dammit, and he has a sycthe only really powerful Cyhyraeth get those, and I've never heard of one getting a sycthe the instant of becoming a Reaper!_ Kay thought glaring at Tristan.

Hair ripped at Tristan but he kept coming, attacking it from the side that had no arm. It kept defending with it's hair. Finally Tristan got a hit in. In fact he cut off a leg.

The Shadow disappeared into a shimmering grey portal, spitting curses at his enemy.

Tristan turned round and grinned at Trixy

"Heh, guess I beat him eh?... huh? Where'd Kay go?"

Kay watched from the rooftops, the wind blowing his long white hair. His face was twisted with hate and rage.

_Just you wait, filthy human, I'll get you and I'll get my powers back, I won't suffer this indignity for long..._

Name/Tristan Reid

Age/16 years old

Eye colour/Green

Hair colour/Reddish blond

Occupation/ _Cyhyraeth_

____________

(1): Follt, Begor Llwynog = Bolt, Imp Fox

(2): I'm using different spells(kido) in Breach, the original ones will not appear.

Certain things in this will be in welsh, however I am only using google translate so how accurate my translations are is debatable.

Cyhyraeth are harbingers of death in welsh myth, so I thought that a good switch for Shinigami

Right, the fight scenes in this could have been much better, however, I was sick throughout typing this first Chapter, the chapters will probably increase in length as we go on, I hope that I can keep them small though.

If there is people reading this, reviews would be appreciated, but then again, I've a whole load of things I need to review.

If there is a bunch (not many) of people reading this, I'll probably feel duty bound to update, as it is I'm gonna update at my convenience until this story garners some interest.

So yeah, It's selfish and stuff but I'd like some feed-back, constructive criticism, analysis. Reviews are likely to spur me into action

Have fun guessing what people's powers are gonna be!

Some characters will be similar to bleach characters (did you honestly think i wouldn't have a battle freak like Kenpachi Zaraki, my battle freak will be different, but he will still be a battle freak, oh and he may be a while in entering the story.)?

I will have a big silent guy like Chad... note 'like' he won't be Chad.

The story and many of the characters will be completely different... (well actually the story will have a bleachy flavour, but not the same plot as bleach)

This is an elsewhere fic, it's in the same universe as bleach but it's happening in the British Isles and Ireland, it might even be occurring at the same time as bleach (I think I will not answer that question, so as to at least leave the possibility of Breach people interacting with Bleach)

I hope you enjoyed this, I'll start the next chapter when I'm not ill.


End file.
